Eyes that Never Change
by aeroblue
Summary: raven is thrown out by terra, who's stole beast boy's heart, and then she meets crys, a girl who left her best friend and duty out of broken heart. together, they go undercover as beautiful teens. what'll happen next? bbrae, starrob, cybee, cryslog chappi
1. Leaving and Missing, Meeting and Arrivin

**Eyes that Never Change**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic but I've TOTALLY thought it through and I'm a pretty good writer if I do say so myself. I am strictly BB/Rae Rob/Star and Cy/Bee. Terra can die. (Yes she's in this story but no worries I'll kick her can) Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: if I owned the Teen Titans, we'd be watching Season six!...but I _do_ own two certain characters whom you're about to meet...**

Leaving And Missing, Meeting and Arriving

Raven couldn't believe this. It was outrageous.

She was thrown out of Titan's tower.

It was Terra's fault, anyway. Ever since Beast Boy had awakened her stupid memory, she'd been ignored and teased. no one wanted her when they went to save the city. No one cared if she was in the room. Raven still lives here? Raven scoffed. Well, not anymore she didn't.

Terra had told her she was worthless, Beast Boy hated her, and they all thought she was a creepy freak. Raven's rage had caused the wall to blow up behind Terra, and then it looked like Raven had just randomly attacked Terra. And that's what Terra said, too.

Raven had never been so..._betrayed_ before. It was awful.

TT

A boy knocked on Titan's tower, a blonde with her arms wrapped around him (**A/N: the boy is one of the two new characters. The girl isn't really; the actual girl you'll met later in the chappie...**)

"Hello?" Starfire answered the door. "May I ask whom you are?" (**A/N: I can't talk like Star. Gimme a break.**)

"I'm Logan, and this is Alexa."

"Oh! You are the demon slayer!"

"...Sort of. Can we come in?"

"Certainly!" Starfire ushered them into the main room. "Friends! The demon slayer has arrived!"

"Demon slayer? Is that her?" Robin pointed at Alexa. She shook her head quickly.

"Oh no," she said in a high, girly voice. "_That girl_ isn't here." she giggled, massaging Logan's shoulders. "_he's_ the new demon slayer now."

"I'm just substituting, ok, Alexa?" said Logan uncomfortably. It was obvious he'd wanted to avoid all this.

"Where is she?" asked Robin. "Dead?"

Logan shook his head. "We sort of got into a disagreement...and she took off." he held up a crystal-handled silver-steel sword. "She was so mad she forgot this."

"You're her apprentice, right?" asked Cyborg.

"More like partner and best friend," Logan walked up to the large window/computer. "And I need to find her, fast. I can only temporarily destroy demons with the sword. Only Crys can totally defeat them."(**A/N: the demons from their home are now attacking Earth. Awesome, huh?**)

"That is her name?" asked Starfire.

Logan nodded. He noticed the keys and began typing. "...I can show you a picture...here."

A large photo took up the screen. Two figures, a boy and a girl, were on a cliff. It was a close-up picture, and you could see their entire bodies and the edge of the cliff.

The girl had mahogany brown hair that was layered and floated around her shoulders. Her eyes were large, wan and a deep, deep blue. She had full pink lips and a smile on her face. She wore a white tank top cut above her navel, white cargo pants and held the sword Logan now had in her hilt on her hip. On her back, large fairy-like wings, delicate and colored a vibrant turquoise. She was fit and petite, but you could tell she shouldn't be messed with.

Logan was behind her, smiling. Her unruly blonde hair was spiked and tipped in black, and huge angel wings protruded from his back.

"Wow," Beast Boy finally said. This wasn't the girl glued to Logan. She had a pale gold bob and small, brown eyes and thin, glossy red lips. What did this girl have that Crys didn't?

Logan nodded. "She won't be wearing that outfit, and her wings only appear when she wants them too. But her face won't change," he added. "And that's her at full power. When she's normal, she'll be in green, and she won't have a sword or wings."

"Then who's this?" Terra gestured at Alexa.

Logan sighed. "My new girlfriend...and the reason Crys is gone."

TT

Raven walked down the back alley of a glossy apartment building, still unsure what she wanted to do. Then she bumped into someone.

"Ouch!" a girl cried. She fell over, and Raven blinked. There was a girl, with floaty brown hair, big blue eyes and full pink lips. What was she doing out here?

The girl got back to her feet, blinked and looked at Raven. She smiled at Raven, and stuck out her hand.

"Hello, Raven," she said brightly, "I'm Crys the demon slayer."

Raven's eyes widened. "The demon slayer?" she repeated. "Aren't you supposed to be at my house?"

"Aren't you?"

TT

"So, who are you, anyway?" Logan asked Terra. "You're Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy, but I don't know you. And where's Raven?"

"Well..." Terra began.

TT

"...So now I'm out here," Raven finished. She was in Crys's apartment, drinking tea in her living room. Crys had told her her story about Alexa, and now Raven had told Crys hers about Terra. Crys sipped her tea.

"Why don't you stay?" she asked. "I mean, there's like four spare rooms and we're in the same position, so..."

"I'd like that," said Raven, smiling. Crys got up to get more tea in the kitchen behind them. Crys's apartment had the theme of reds, browns and a hit of gold. There was dark brown wood floors, red couch and a red loveseat, a wood coffee table with a glass top and three gold lamps. It was very nice.

"So, what are we going to do?" said Raven, taking a seat at the brown marble counter.

Crys grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."

**A/N: so...yay? Nay? Good? Bad? Don't worry, it gets better! Please review and I will LOVE YOU!**


	2. Cry's Plan

Crys's Plan

"Because I'm such a brilliant genius, I have a brilliant plan," said Crys. Raven looked at her skeptically.

"Seriously! In my home realm (**A/N: a realm is a kingdom that you get to through a portal. It's so awesome**) Zone 23, we have all these awesome spells that do, like, _everything_. Here..." she opened a drawer, and pulled out a hardcover, glossy, dark blue book. In silver calligraphy was written _The Spells of An Inkweaver_.

"An inkweaver is someone who creates spells and writes them down," Crys explained. "They're famous in Zone 23."

Raven slowly turned the pages. There were spells for everything, from practical jokes to torture to simple at-home-help spells, like "housebroom"breathes life in a broom with hands who cleans and cooks for 3 days.

Crys pointed at the page. "We used the lengthener spell to length the spells time, and we extended it to _two years!_ We even gave her a name: Lorelai."

Raven smiled. Crys was really cool. And it looked like, whatever her idea was, was going to work.

"So on with my plan. Flip to the marked page," Crys instructed. Raven went forward about 100 pages before finding it. She read the large title:

"'_Reversible Cosmetic Changes_." She looked up at the demon slayer. "Are you kidding me?"

"They work awesome." She pointed at Raven and said, "_Aerfitius._"

TT

"Logan..." whined Alexa. They were at the pizza place with the other Titans, eating pizza (no way!) Except for her. She was having an iced tea. Everyone was talking about demons and such, and that didn't interest Alexa. And Alexa was bored.

"Yeah?" he turned to her. She was pretty, had a nice smile. _Cry's is even cuter,_ said the little voice in his head. _And her smile is even better. _Logan did his best to squelch the little voice. They were usually wrong...right?

"Let's go somewhere tonight." Logan went blank. He was new in the area, after all. He turned to the Titans for support.

"There's a great club nearby," Robin chimed in.

"Yeah, Club Blue." Added Cyborg (**A/N: it's the club from the episode "Sisters" with Blackfire**).

"Please?" Alexa turned Bambi eyes on Logan. The same ones that persuaded him to ask her out, dump Crys, and lose her. Eh, what would one more time do?

"Ok." he said, taking a bite of pizza.

"We can all go," said Terra.

Logan hoped he'd find Crys there.

Little did he know he would, but he wouldn't know it.

TT

"Oh. My. God." even her _voice_ was different. More musical, and sweeter and...something else.

"Mysterious," answered Crys, knowing what she was thinking. They were in their Jack-and-Jill bathroom, examine themselves in the full-length mirror. Crys was tapping her chin, critiquing her new look.

Crys had glossy auburn ringlets and long, sparse bangs that hit her eyelashes. Her skin was now a soft honey, when before if had been a paler color (she claimed there was just three moons at Zone 23 instead of a sun). She had thinned her lips to a normally size and toned the color to a warm pink. She wore a dark blue silk tank top and dark wash jeans that hit the floor. To keep her from tripping over the three inches of jean that cascaded to the ground, she wore tall black high heels that showed only an inch of her own foot.

She looked nothing like herself. Which was the point. And neither did Raven.

Raven's skin color had gone from pale gray to a pale honey. Her hair was midnight black, and had a signature cut by Crys. The front was just below her chin, and as her hair continued it got longer–all the way to the middle of her back. Her lips were slightly larger and a pale pink. She was in a white Oxford shirt and a black vest over that. Add a black jean miniskirt and black sandals with kitten heels, and Raven was set.

Raven then noticed two things about her and Cry's new appearance: Crys had not changed their eyes, and they both were revealing their midriffs.

"Um, two questions," said Raven. Wow, her voice was different. Crys turned to her, her eyes wan and curious.

"Why are our midriffs showing, and why didn't you change our eyes?"

Crys smiled. It was the same smile, but on a different face. It made Raven secure and out of place at the same time.

"I didn't change our eyes because it would give us that..._factor_ that would set us apart, that would give the Titans that remembrance of us. The real us, I mean. And I didn't cover our midriffs because..." she whipped something out of the back pocket of her jeans. "Of these!"

They were fake tattooes.

"No," said Raven automatically. "Never. Over my dead body."

"Please?" Crys gave her sad eyes. "I picked out the best ones..." she held them out. Crys's said _Wink, wink_ and Raven's said _Miss Independent_.

Raven took a deep breath.

"Just this _once_," she said. Crys grinned.

As they put them on, Raven asked, "so where are we going?"

"Club Blue," said Crys straightening up. "Because that's where the Titans are headed."

**A/N: you likey? Shall I continue? Let me know! PLEASE give me more reviews! I want more please!**


	3. Club Blue

**Ello, peoples. I'm a fast updater, as you can see. **

**I loved your review SO SO SO MUCH! I have never been so happy in my life!**

**Send me more please!**

**And here it is–chappie 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the Ashlee Simpson song "Boyfriend" or any other ones I use. GIVE US SEASON SIX, YOU BASTARDS! (ahh. Anger management)**

**Club Blue**

"Beast Boy, lets dance!" said Terra, pulling him onto the dance floor. Beast Boy instantly began to do funky moves to the music.

"Logan..." Alexa tugged him into her arms. They started to dance, Alexa's smile getting bigger and bigger, and Logan feeling more and more uncomfortable.

_I picked this over Crys?_

Then the song changed.

_How ya been doin _

_how ya been doin_

_whoa, whoa haven't seen you round_

_how ya been feelin_

_how ya been feelin_

_whoa, whoa don't you bring me down_

"Hey! I love this song!" cried a voice. Suddenly a redhead bounded on stage, dragging a girl with black hair with her. As she started to dance, the black-haired girl shook her head and left the stage.

Logan couldn't take his eyes off the redhead. She was dancing in a sexy shimmy sort of way, reminding him of Crys. Not to mention she was beautiful.

_Hey how long_

_til the music drones you out_

_don't put words up in my mouth_

_I didn't steal your boyfriend_

Beast boy watched as the cute girl's black hair whipped out of sight through the crowd. She was so pretty–he loved her eyes. They reminded him of Raven's. He sighed. Raven.

_Hey how long_

_til you face what's going on_

'_cause you really got it wrong_

_I didn't steal your boyfriend_

Raven watched as Crys danced. She saw a blonde boy's eye locked on her, as he danced with a blonde-bobbed girl. ah ha. That must be Logan.

_Her plan is working already,_ thought Raven. _For her, at least._

Raven looked at Beast Boy. His eyes were searching the crowd for someone. Who? Terra was right in front of him. Who could he be looking for?

She only wished it was her.

_Whoa, whoa_

_ha!_

_Whoa_

_I didn't steal your boyfriend_

Crys was starting to sweat, but she didn't care. She knew she had Logan's eye. And it was exhilarating, enough to keep her dancing throughout the song.

She had a funny feeling they'd would talk to them tonight. She was glad they already had fake names.

–FLASH BACK TO RIGHT BEFORE THEY LEFT THE APARTMENT–

"We need fake names," said Crys suddenly.

Raven sighed, but she was glad Crys had caught this. It was one of those vital things to going undercover.

"Pick a name," demanded Crys.

"You first."

"Ummm..." Crys tapped her chin, and then her face brightened. "Blair. It's sexy, sophisticated and cool."

"Rachel," said Raven. Crys nodded in approval.

"Let's go. I bought us Mopeds–you black, me blue."

–END OF FLASHBACK–

The song ended, and Crys met Raven back at their bar stools that they'd claimed. Front row seats to drinks.

"Shirley Temple," said Crys. Raven noticed Crys's voice was a little sweeter, and more musical.

"Tea," said Raven.

"Irish?" asked the bartender.

"Maybe a little." Crys raised her eyebrows. Rave never seemed to be the type to drink–even if it was a little bit in tea.

"What?" said Raven. "I'll need it tonight, and you know that."

Crys just smiled a half-smile, when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw Beast Boy and Logan.

She sucked in her breath, but it was unnoticed in the dim room and loud music.

"Hey, I saw you dancing," said Logan.

"Yeah?" she spun her stool to fully face him and BB, and she leaned back against the edge of the counter. "Did you like it?"

_God, she's so cool and sexy and...perfect_, thought Logan. She seemed so relaxed, when Logan could feel his heartbeat rise.

"I did." he tried to think of something to say, but couldn't. Beast Boy came to his rescue.

"I saw you, too," he said to the girl with black hair. She was really pretty, and mysterious, too. It gave her an extra factor, thought Logan. But the redhead had her own factor: perfection.

The girl with black hair smiled. "But I ran offstage."

"Doesn't stop you from being cute," Beast Boy replied. Raven noticed Terra and Alexa weren't here. _They left them somewhere to see us_, Raven thought happily. The tiny bit of vodka in her tea was going straight to her head.

She smiled. "I'm Rachel."

"Beast Boy."

"I know."

Beast Boy flushed. She'd made him flush!

Crys admired her bravery, and decided to take Raven's lead.

"I'm Blair," she said to Logan.

"Logan."

She smiled at him, cocking her head slightly, as is he reminded her of something. Crys decided to play with his head.

"What?" he said.

"Nothing. You just remind me of something..." she paused, as if she didn't know what it was.

"Me too." said Logan softly, barely audible. Crys smiled. Playing with his head avenged her leftover anger from the whole Alexa episode. And episode she wanted to erase, but she knew that'd flip her life around.

And you know what? She was enjoying being Blair. It was the fresh start in your life you've always wanted.

Beast Boy didn't like pauses. They felt awkward. So he broke it.

"So I'm guessing you don't like to dance," he said to Rachel (Raven).

"No. But I saw you dancing some pretty funky moves with the blonde over there." she nodded towards Terra, who was dancing with Star, then looked at Beast Boy with a mysterious smile on her lips. "Terra, right? Isn't she you're girlfriend?"

Beast Boy went red, embarrassed. "Not really," he said quietly.

Rachel (**A/N: if I'm in the boys head, I'll call them Rachel and Blair. If in the girls', I'll use their real names**) raised her eyebrows, and Beast Boy smiled at her, trying to persuade her it was true.

Raven knew it wasn't. _Why is he lying to me? Why does he want me to believe I'm single?_ An answer came fast to her head. _No way. Not already...wow, this was the best plan ever._

Suddenly Alexa popped up, throwing her arms around Logan's shoulders. "Hey, honey." she spotted Crys. "Who're you?" you could hear the hint of accusation in her voice; Alexa wasn't so stupid when it came to girls and Logan.

"This is Blair," said Logan. "Blair, this is Alexa."

Alexa giggled, trying to keep up an appearance, but the giggle didn't reach her eyes. She tugged on Logan's sleeve. "C'mon, let's dance."

"Um, Alexa," said Beast Boy. "Why don't you go tell Terra we'll be over ther in a sec and wait with her? We're just getting drinks."

Alexa's happy expression flickered for a second, but then recovered. "Kay," she said, giving Logan a peck on the cheek before departing.

The four of them sat there for a second, trying to figure out what to say next.

Crys sighed. _What the hell,_ she thought. _I'll be a bitch_.

"Well, go on," she said, nodding through the crowd towards Terra and Alexa. "Go join your girlfriends."

"They're not our girlfriends," said Beast Boy softly, but they could all hear him.

Raven and Crys's expressions were three-fourths surprise, and one-fourth amusement. Logan took it as an invitation to add one last thing.

"When will we se you next?"

This time Rachel smiled.

"We'll be here tomorrow night."

**A/N: so...how do you like it? I love my progress, personally. Tell me what you think, and guess who's going in the next chapter, which I still haven't named...**


	4. The Masks we Wear

**I must thank:**

**the dark apocalypse**

**wwmt girl**

**deadinside72**

**anaroka**

**starjadenight**

**and**

**Goddess of Horses**

**for their reviews. I love you guys!**

**and a special thanks:**

**agent of the divine one**

**who gave me the this chappie's name**

**thank you sososo much! You practically created this chappie.**

**And now**

**on with the show!**

The Masks we Wear

"So..." Terra began as she started dancing with Beast Boy. "What took you guys so long?"

"Er..." Beast Boy paused, wondering if he should lie.

"Oh, it was those two girls over at the bar,"said Alexa, taking Logan's beer from him and taking a sip.

"What?" said Terra, pausing and staring and Beast Boy. "Is she serious?"

"Of course I am. I saw them myself. Redhead and girl with black hair. The redhead was dancing earlier."

"It was _nothing_," insisted Logan. "They were just comparing the different types of beer there were at the bar for us."

"I doubt all you talked about was beer," snapped Alexa, shoving his beer back into his hands. "I'm out of here."

"Alexa!" cried Terra. "Where are you going?"

"Away."

As she disappeared through the crowd, Terra turned to Logan.

"What kind of boyfriend are you! Go after her!"

Logan just sighed, and stared off in the direction Alexa had disappeared. This made Terra even angrier.

"Hello! Why aren't you following her? Or telling her to come back? WHY AREN'T YOU DOING ANYTHING YOU BASTARD!"

"Terra!" cried Beast Boy. "Calm down!"

Terra sighed, and tried to control her anger. It was hard. She and Alexa had become good friends, since they'd both stole boys and disposed of girls in their way. They had a connection.

Logan sighed again, and downed his beer before turning around. Maybe he'd go talk to Blair.

But when he looked back at the two bar stools, they were empty.

TT

_Vvvrrrrooooooooommm_. Raven and Crys pulled a tight turn and parked at the motorcycle spaces. When no one was looking, Crys cast a little spell that would only let the Mopeds work for them. Then they headed through the revolving doors.

"Hello, ladies!" said the doorman brightly as they entered the leather-and-gold covered lobby. They went straight to the elevator and pressed . When the doors opened, people flowed out and Raven and Crys quickly shut the doors before anyone else could come in. Crys pressed **26** and the elevator began ascending.

"So..." said Raven. "That was fun."

Crys grinned. "It was."

They paused for a second. Then Crus said,

"We'll have to keep these disguises on for a few days."

"What?" cried Raven. "Why?"

"Because Logan's got a tracker spell on me. I felt it when we were with him and Beast Boy. And you wear a tracker when you're in normal outfit, so sirens would go off if we changed back. Besides," Crys admired herself in the mirror-walled elevator. "I like our new looks."

TT

While Terra was off getting a drink and blowing off steam, Beast Boy turned to Logan.

"Well _that_ sure went well."

Logan shook his head. "It's just, like, half the time I look at her I think, how could I have picked you over Crys? So this was just coming all along. Sometimes I wish it'd come sooner," he added softly. Beast Boy sighed.

"You'll find her, dude," he said. "You share a connection."

Logan smiled softly. "Back at you. I know Raven will turn up." He looked up at the ceiling, dying for the night sky. "Just give her time."

TT

Raven followed Crys as she ran into her room, shrieking, "Oh my god how could I forget!"

She burst through her door, Raven following her still. In the all-white room, Crys jumped on her Mac desktop (white. Shocker!) And opened a document.

"Shit shit shit...my story's due tomorrow..."

"What story?"

"I got a job. As a writer."

"Really? For what?"

"The Jump Journal. I'm the new gossip columnist. And I need a story!"

"How about the Titan's drama at Club Blue?"

Crys stared at her for a second, then her whole face lit up and she cried, "I love you!" and began furiously typing.

"So..." said Raven, taking a seat on her plush white bed. "Why did you get a job?"

"A couple reasons. One, it adds to the disguise. Two, I love to write. Three, I love to gossip."

"Is this mainly to create Blair at a full scale? To complete her?"

"Exactly." Crys hit **print**. "It's all part of the masks we wear."

TT

Beast Boy sat on his top bunk. He couldn't get her our of his head.

Her silky black hair, cute tattoo he saw when she was running offstage, her lovely eyes. Eyes that reminded him of Raven, in a good way and a bad way.

He sighed. Raven. Where had she gone? To Azarath? Steel City? Her tracker was offline and it was as if she'd disappeared.

Oh, if only he knew she was right in front of his face.

TT

Logan laid back on his bed in the bedroom the Titans had created for him.

They'd reunited with Starfire, Robin and Cyborg and decided to come home. Beast Boy had gone straight to his room, and Cyborg had muttered, "It's as if he's replacing Raven in her habits..."

Logan had never met Raven. He'd seen pictures, and heard stories, and seen Beast Boy's pain over her disappearance. More like abandonment, though. The entire Tower seemed to dislike Terra just a little bit, because it was because over her Raven was gone. Logan could feel it.

And he could feel his own pain over Crys.

He groaned, sighed and left his room. He went upstairs and went to the roof, laid on his back and looked at the stars.

He loved the stars. There were none in Zone 23, but he and Crys had a library with a whole section about stars that they'd curl up and read for hours. It was one of his favorite things about Earth and the Milky Way–no, it was his very favorite.

He looked up at the sky, naming constellations. And he wish that it was tomorrow, so he could see Blair again. God, Blair reminded him so much of Crys. Enough to numb the pain that the girl he'd loved since he was a little kid when they were best friends, training together, was gone and no matter how many search spells and tracker spells he conducted, and how much he searched, she was gone.

And the worst part was, she wasn't dead. She was avoiding him. And that was just as painful as death, because it was obvious she wouldn't be returning anytime soon.

He fell asleep, stars for a blanket and tears for an eye mask.

TT

The next day arrived to fast for Raven. As she pushed back her new, long hair (it was so weird having this long, pretty, silky hair) hair and put on her glossy royal purple motorcycle helmet and followed Crys to Club Blue on her Moped. She was so nervous to see Beast Boy again, it was sickening...but in a good way. It was kind of nice.

She admired the darkening, star sprinkled sky as she felt the cool wind against her face. Raven had never felt so..._normal_ before, like she really belonged.

But in a way, her past haunted the shadows of her eyes. If you looked really, _really_ close, you could see it. But it kind of made her more intriguing. And that just made her look a little less like who she really was.

TT

Crys could hear Raven's Moped behind her, but the wind made her seem much, much farther away than reality. Crys loved that feeling, of wind in her hair and darkening sky engulfing her. God, it was a great feeling.

It reminded her of when she used to race Logan in the middle of the night because they were restless. She could hear his wings behind her, the steady beat, speeding up to catch her...then he'd have a burst of speed and tackle her, midair and they'd go crashing to the ground. Usually water, because they lived in a water city. A city with pinpricks of land, the large ones used for community buildings. Water for streets, and waterhovers from cars. Waterhovers hover over water and can go at the speed at which you lean; lean way forward you go forward at a very fast speed, or stand still and the board pulls to a stop, etc.

She pulled up into the parking lot and locked her Moped. When Raven joined her, they headed into the club.

Today, Crys had a plan. And it was for Raven, to help her with the Terra issue.

And it was beyond perfect.

TT

Beast Boy was dancing with Terra, trying to act cool and normal, but her was way nervous. Rachel was coming back tonight, and he couldn't wait to see her. The corner of his eye was always on the door, waiting.

Finally it opened and he could just see a flash of red hair. Blair's heels made her an inch or two taller than Rachel, so she was easier to see. He saw them backing a beeline for the bar, and took a shortcut there through the crowd (they were going along the wall). He found two empty seats in the same place as last night. The bartender walked over to him.

Logan pointed at the two girls who were trying to get through the crowd. "What did they order last night?"

"Shirley Temple and a Irish tea," said the bartender gruffly.

"Then that's what I'll have," he replied.

The bartender handed him the drinks as Blair spotted him. She smiled, and walked over to him. She slid into one of the seats and took her drink from his hand. "Hey, stranger," she said sweetly.

Rachel pulled into the seat next took her and Logan passed her her drink. "Thanks," she said. Taking a sip, she scanned the room. "Where's Beast Boy?" she asked.

Logan nodded towards where Beast Boy and Terra were dancing. "He hasn't seen you yet, and Terra's not going to let him go tonight," he said.

Rachel sighed, and took another sip of her drink. "I knew he had a girlfriend," she said sadly, but you could hear the hardness in her voice. She was hurt.

Logan decided he'd better spill or Beast Boy would lose her, fast. "Look, he really likes you, and he's just not sure how to break it to Terra," he explained. "The more he tries to pull away, the harder she holds on."

TT

Crys decided it was the perfect timing to put her plan into action. With Raven now wondering what to do if Terra wasn't going anywhere, the stage was set.

She put down her drink and took Raven's out of her hands. "Go dance with him. And get Terra over here; I'll keep her occupied." She turned to Logan. "Help us?"

Logan smiled down on her and said, "of course." He walked over to Beast Boy and Terra, while Raven tried to blend in with the crowd.

Soon enough, Terra made a beeline for the bar and the only open seat, which was the seat Raven had abandoned. She saw Raven walk over to Beast Boy, and then Terra appeared, and Crys sprang into action.

"Beer," she said to the bartender, and turned to Terra. "Hi," she said, sticking out her hand.

Terra shook it, reluctantly. "Who're you?" she asked.

"A friend," she replied, handing her the beer. Terra took a long swig–exactly what Crys had been hoping for.

"Trouble on your mind?" she asked kindly, pretending she cared (and didn't know the answer).

Terra nodded, and drank another mouthful of beer before turning to Crys. "Beast Boy met this girl last night, and he's pretending he doesn't like her, but you can so tell he does. Bitch. He barely pays attention to me, and all tonight he's been distracted. By her, obviously."

She polished off her beer and Crys ordered another one. When people are drunk, they talk. And when they talk, Crys gets a story.

"It's like Raven all over again, except this girl obviously isn't so hard to get. I mean, I got rid of Raven so this would quit happening. But look, there are Ravens everywhere."

As she drank more beer, Crys repeated, "you got rid of Raven?" as though she was clueless.

Terra laughed, nearly finished with her second beer and slurring her words, not noticing the trouble she was getting herself into. "Totally. I purposely teased Raven until her powers went off. Luckily, they crumbled the wall behind me, making it look like she attacked me. It was perfect–I got her thrown out of Titan's Tower."

Terra didn't see Crys writing her every word down on a cocktail napkin, or she didn't care. Crys dared a look at Beast Boy and Raven–Terra was chugging the remains of her beer–and saw them dancing and talking with sweet smiles on their faces. As Terra yelled at the bartender for another beer, Crys said, "gotta go," picking up her Shirley Temple. Terra just waved her hand, impatient for another beer.

Drunkard slut.

Crys snuck up behind Logan before swinging an arm around him. "Hey," she said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Hey," he gave her a light kiss on the cheek that made her blush. "Where's your girlfriend?" she asked, a cocky smile on her lips.

He returned the smile. "Gone," he said. "For good."

Crys felt like this was the best night ever as Logan kissed her again.

**I know, it took me forever. But I've been grounded–be mad at my insane parents. I'm still grounded, but snuck on. And this is not the end, people–I've got LOTS more to go! please review and I'll love you!**


	5. Bite Me

**Yes, I took for-eve-r on updating. But here I am! **

**Special thank-you for everyone who updated! I love you!**

**Special Announcements:**

**For one, Crys's name is pronounced like Chris, ok? Just checking.**

**Two, I know I forget my disclaimers. I just found out you can report me. PLEASE DON'T HERE'S MY FREAKING DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, Crys and Logan and the very empty-minded Alexa**

**AND NOW, THE SHOW GOES ON!**

**Bite Me**

Crys finished up her article, proud of her work. She pretended to be a bystander who just _happened_ to be at the bar that night. Really, you have to love being anonymous.

She had but her entire conversation with Terra into the article and had fun discriminating what she'd said.

She hit **print **and bolted down the hall

TT

Raven had crashed as soon as they'd returned to their apartment, and she was deep asleep when she got a rude awakening.

_Boing!_ Crys jumped onto her bed at full speed and sent Raven flying into the air.

"Ahhh!" She hit the bed hard and Crys was bounced right off (**A/N: thank the action/reaction rule of physical science that's impossible to deny :) )**.

Crys laughed as she sat up from the floor next to Raven's bed, and rested her chin on her folded arms on top of the bed.

"We can't go back, you know," she said.

"What?" Raven didn't understand what she was talking about. After all, she had just been awakened...

"The Titans are tracking us. If we change back into our normals forms, alarms and beepers will go off and they'll arrive before you can change back. Seriously," she said to Raven's expression, " we need to remain looking like this for a while."

Raven sighed, but she was ok with what Crys had said. She liked being Rachel and Blair. It was fun, and cool. But she had one concern...

"We need to do something about our powers," she said suddenly. Crys gave her a curious look. "I mean, with Beast Boy my powers start going off. And as things get more serious..."

Crys nodded. "Same. My powers do that when I get a high emotion." She jumped up. "Hey, I forgot! Come on!"

She went bolting back down the hall. Raven sighed, slowly got out of bed and followed her.

Crys was in the kitchen, standing on top of the marble counter top, rummaging through the top cabinet. Raven waited patiently until she hoped down, pill bottle in hand.

"Here! These pills were an experiment of mine and Logan's years ago. They nullify your powers for 24 hours. Once a day, we can keep our powers to a 1 activity level, which is pretty much nothing. All you can do is cast spells, and _those_ are at your own will." Crys opened the bottle and shook two pale yellow pills into her hand. She offered one to Raven, who took it cautiously, eyeing it suspiciously.

"Don't worry," said Crys, chewing hers, "It tastes like banana."

Raven popped it in her mouth and chewed it, and discovered Crys was right.

_First my looks, my name, and now my powers,_ Raven thought wondrously. _What next will I change?_

TT

Beast Boy was up early, so he snuck upstairs to the roof and flew to the city. The streets were quiet, and Beast Boy walked solemnly with him hands in his pockets.

He just didn't get it. Terra wasn't his girlfriend (or almost isn't), Raven was gone and Rachel was...Rachel. He put two quarters in the newspaper dispenser and pulled out a newspaper.

Headlines...dumb. President...dumb. Weather...dumb. Gossip...dum–was that _Terra's_ name he saw there!

He began to read:

_So I was at Club Blue last night, having a great time. And I wasn't the only one–the Titans and their new recruits were there too._

_We know Raven was thrown out, and the demon slayer princess has gone missing. Terra's a back stabber and Alexa's stupid but pretty. How do I know?_

_Terra had one beer too many last night, and she was sitting next to me. She spilled–this girl still has a Slade heart!_

_She made Raven angry and made it look as though she'd been attacked, when it was just Raven's emotion side effects. She got her thrown out, to keep Beast Boy all to herself! B-I-T-C-H is what her name now spells, and forever will!_

_Want the entire back and forth? Here's how it started..._

Beast Boy was so shocked, he sat on the curb deep in thought. He couldn't believe it. How could he be so blind, and not listen to Raven? How could he hurt her like this?

No wonder she was plain gone.

_Beep!_ His communicator chirped. He flipped it open.

"Beast Boy!" Robin's face appeared on the circular screen. "Trouble downtown, on Main Street. Meet us there." The screen went black, and Beast Boy heard a loud _Boom_.

Beast Boy bolted down the street.

TT

"Let's go riding." Crys and Raven were eating breakfast. Crys continued, "we having nothing to do until tonight." She stood up and grabbed her helmet from by the door. "C'mon."

Raven stood up, brushing her dark hair out of her face. "What about the dishes?"

Crys snapped her fingers and the dishes vanished. "Let's go!" she stuffed the shiny helmet onto her head. Raven grabbed hers and followed her out.

TT

As Terra flew on a chunk of rock after the Titans towards Main Street, she felt like shit. She was super hungover–so hungover she couldn't even remember last night. Was it good? She had no idea.

They reached Main Street. And there was Mumbo Jumbo, waving his wand at passerby.

"Titans, go!" yelled Robin.

Terra sprang into action, along with the other Titans. She saw a flash of Beast Boy now and then, but something was strange. She didn't know what it was, but she had a sickening feeling it had to do with last night.

Mumbo was winning. He was giving his wand a final wave–

"Mumbo–"

_Screeeeeeeeeee!_ A loud screech of braking tires sounded and Mumbo went crashing to the ground. Terra looked up at the owner of the twin tires that now held the dizzy Mumbo down.

A girl on a black moped pulled off her purple glossy motorcycle helmet and shook out her shiny black hair. Terra sucked in her cheeks. Rachel.

A midnight blue Moped pulled up next, right on top of Mumbo's wand. This girl's red locks were glowing in comparison to her dark helmet. Terra bit her cheeks. Blair.

"Nice aim, Rach," said Blair, hoping off her Moped. She kicked away the remaining pieces of Mumbo's wand, and walked up to Logan.

"Hey," she smiled. "Nice wings."

He blushed, because all fourteen feet of feathery angel wings were exposed.

Rachel got off her Moped and walked over to Beast Boy (**A/N: the other Titans are handling Mumbo for now, ok?**). Terra stepped in her way.

"And where are _you_ going?" she sneered.

"To talk to Beast Boy."

"You wish. Stay away from my boyfriend."

"I'm not your boyfriend, Terra."

Everybody turned.

"W-what?" Terra shook. _This can't be happening. What went wrong last night_?

"Have you read the paper today?" he asked coldly. Terra noticed Blair's mouth curve up a little, but she didn't care.

"Why?" she demanded. "What does it say?"

"BB, what's goin' on?" asked Cyborg, as Robin put cuffs on Mumbo.

"Terra got Raven thrown out!" he blurted.

"WHAT!" there was a loud reaction from everyone–except Blair.

"No I didn't!" Terra was shaking. Shit shit shit! She ripped the paper out of Beast Boy's hands. _Terra had one too many...Slade heart..._shit!

"Lies!" she threw the paper to the ground. "There's no proof this is true!"

"Wanna bet?" Blair walked right up to her. "Who's the writer?"

"Gossip columnist. We don't know the name." Terra replied angrily. Duh, who didn't know that!

"Also known as me." Blair smiled.

"WHAT!" every Titan looked at the two girls.

"It's true," said Blair. "You can get a mind-reader or Club Blue bar camera tapes and check it out." she gave Terra an icy look. "And I bet you remember zilch of it, with all those beers you downed."

Terra was shaking. But this time out of anger. Her eyes started to glow.

"You..." Terra started to rise, on a large block. "BITCH!" Rocks down poured in Blair's direction.

"BLAIR!" yelled Rachel and Logan at the same time.

"Terra, stop!" Beast Boy yelled.

Blair still hand her helmet on, so a lot of rocks were bouncing of the shiny helmet. Blair took a bolt down an alley. Terra followed her.

TT

Crys ran across three trash cans, two dumpsters and then grabbed a long electrical line. She snapped her fingers and a thick piece of cloth appeared in her hands. She held on to it and went flying down the cord.

_Whoosh!_ The whole world seemed to be flying by. It was like being on a waterhover as home, but she was holding onto a cloth, was in Jump City and had no idea–or choice, for that matter–where she was going.

She could hear crashing behind her and a loud voice. Terra was catching up to her.

_Damn, damn, damn!_ Why couldn't she have remember the pill tomorrow?

_Because then you would've blown her up before a single rock could touch your face!_

Crys sighed. What is it with smart consciences?

Terra's voice rang out, "I'm going to kill you for this, Blair!"

Crys gritted her teeth. "Bite me, bitch!"

Crys laughed as rocks flew by her, but she could feel Terra getting very close. Crys needed to speed up.

Thank God she still had spells.

"_Mores-vored_!" a gust of wind knocked Terra off course and Crys's speed nearly doubled.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" she was tens of feet above the city, going maybe fifty miles per hour, holding on to a _rag_. She was so going to die today!

_Whoosh! Honk!_ She was flying through the middle of a busy road–Main Street. She flew past traffic and could see dim figures of the Titans and Raven.

Crys was suddenly hit by a rock, knocking the wind out of her and causing her to let go out the rag.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" she racing towards the ground at an angle, so at the same time she was getting closer and closer to where the Titans were standing...

She was so close she could count the grass blades...

_Shwoop!_ Crys was snatched out of the air and swept into someone's arms. Familiar arms, the familiar beat of strong wings...

Logan.

She looked up at him, pretending to be bewildered and then breaking into a smile. He flew her to the ground and set her on her feet.

Raven threw her arms around her. Raven's eyes where huge with fear.

"I thought you were in for it!" she whispered in her ear.

Crys grinned. "Nah. I was just counting the grass blades when Logan caught me..."

"You eyes were open?"Logan was staring at her.

"Yeah. Why?"

He looked dreamy and distracted all of a sudden. "Nothing...just...reminds me of someone...she used to dive at the ground and keep her eyes open, and shoot back upwards at the last second." he gave a small laugh. "Half the time she was too late and _I_ had to catch her."

Crys felt a rock on her back. And another, and another...

"I was hoping I'd finished you, but it looks like someone pitied you," Terra spat.

Crys turned around and smiled. "More like my guardian angel came to my rescue."

"Like those delightful Citi credit card commercials!" said Starfire happily.

Crys laughed. "Exactly."

Robin stepped forward. "Terra, you're under arrest for attacking an innocent." he held up a pair of handcuffs.

Terra's mouth dropped open. "No!" she cried, recoiling and backing up a few feet.

"And for lying about Raven and verbally attacking her and getting her thrown out," Beast Boy snarled.

Terra looked shattered. Then she turned angry and looked back at Crys, ignoring for a moment the advancing Robin, Cyborg and Starfire. "You BITCH! This all your fault!" A shower of rocks headed for her but she was instantly covered by Logan's thick white wings. Crys couldn't see a thing but she could hear Terra yelling.

"Let go of me! Let go! Let go...Beast Boy..." Logan's wings parted and Crys saw Terra in handcuffs, begin pulled away and shooting desperate looks at Beast Boy. But Beast Boy kept his poker face on and an arm around Raven. Terra let out a sob right before she was pushed into a police car.

Logan leaned over and whispered into Crys's ear, "Well, all I can say is things are going to get interesting at Titan's Tower." He looked down at her, smiling. "But at least gossip has served some form of justicve."

Crys just smiled.

**I KNOW I took forever, but I have a baby brother, seven best friends and never ending chores. And this chapter was surprisingly hard towrite.But REVIEW PLEASE and another update will come at you at full speed!**


End file.
